This contract provides funds to complete the proposed development program, preclinical optimization, immunogenicity and challenge studies in animal models, IND-enabling toxicology studies, cGMP-manufacturing of all components of the DNA vaccine and the conduct of a Phase I human clinical trial with an adjuvant [unreadable]enhanced DNA and multi-epitope peptide vaccine as a therapeutic HIV Vaccine.